criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmen Argenziano
1 daughter |yearsactive = 1970 - 2019 }}Carmen Argenziano was an American character actor widely known for his role as General Jacob Carter, host of the symbiote Selmak, in the TV series Stargate: SG-1. Biography Carmen Argenziano was born in Sharon, Pennsylvania, the son of Elizabeth Stella (née Falvo) and Joseph Guy Argenziano, who was a restaurateur. After graduation from high school, he decided to become an actor and moved to New York City. He trained for the stage at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York. He has studied with Stanford Meisner, Lee Grant, Milton Katselas, and Lee Strasberg. Argenziano is a lifetime member of the world-renowned Actors Studio. Some of Argenziano's Los Angeles theater credits include A View from the Bridge at Strasberg Institute, Palladium is Moving at Court Theatre, El Salvador at Tiffany Theater and the West Coast premiere of Julian Barry's Last Lucid Moment. He most recently appeared in Take Me Out at Geffen Theater in the dual roles of William Danziger and the Skipper. Argenziano was awarded the Los Angeles Drama Critics' Circle Award for his performance as Jack Delasante in Thomas Babe's A Prayer for my Daughter. Argenziano has appeared in over 200 films and television series and has worked with some of the biggest names in Hollywood. A partial list of his appearances on the big screen would include Capone, Sudden Impact, The Accused, Red Scorpion, Don Juan DeMarco, Broken Arrow, Gone In Sixty Seconds, Swordfish, Identity, The Chosen and Angels and Demons. Since his debut on TV with a minor role in The Young Lawyers in 1970, his credits have expanded into a seemingly unending list of guest characters punctuated with longer stints in series such as The Godfather: A Novel for Television, From Here to Eternity, The Phoenix, Heartbeat, L.A. Law, Booker, Melrose Place and L.A. Firefighters. With the turn of the millennium he got his most familiar and long term recurring role as on Stargate: SG-1 as Major General Jacob Carter host to the Tok'ra symbiote Selmak in the highly successful and long running series; for this work he received twice the L.A. Weekly Award, the Los Angeles Drama Critics Award and the Drama-Logue Award, all as Best Actor. During and after this major role, he continued to make guest appearances in series as recognizable as The Practice, 24, Medical Investigation, Crossing Jordan, Blind Justice, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Commander in Chief, Criminal Minds, The Mentalist and Flashfoward. And of course, he has been cast in a couple of memorable roles as Henry Dobson, a fake doctor after a fellow position in House M.D. and as Inspector Stanton Gerrad in CSI: New York. On February 10, 2019, in Los Angeles, California, Argenziano died at the age of 75. Criminal Minds Argenziano portrayed serial killer Father Paul Silvano, an insane priest carrying out illegal exorcisms, in the Season Four episode "Demonology". Filmography *Duke (2018) - Lieutenant Brannigan *The Grindhouse Radio (2018) - Carmen Argenziano *Future World (2018) - Grandfather *Singularity (2017) - Damien Walsh *Sangre Negra - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Judge Horatio Brogan *The Mad Whale (2017) - Doctor Withers *Shooter (2017) - Charles Broadwell *Empire of the Heart (2017) - Unknown Character *Actors Anonymous (2017) - Mr. Smithson *The Institute (2017) - Apothecary *The Labyrinth (2017) - Vincent *Beta: Come Home (2016) - Samuel Muir *Monty and the Runaway Furnace (2016) - Chief *A Winter Rose (2016) - Joe *My America - 3 episodes (2016) - Carmine *Occam's Razor (2016) - Father Wallace *Professor Phillips and the Devil (2016) - The Devil *Mafiosa (2016) - Sebastian Lombardo *Sharkskin (2015) - Jakie Hooks *Family Affair (2015) - Leo *Don Quixote (2015) - Don Quixote *Grooming (2014) - Principal Holmes *Open House (2014) - Leonard *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) - Albert Bagosa *Lost Music (2014) - Lawrence *The Single Moms Club (2014) - Ollie *Sunny and RayRay (2013) - Carmen *Bunheads (2013) - Rick *Sleeping with the Bear (2012) - William *Rising Sun (2012) - Frank Christopher *Amber Lake (2011) - Patrick Thomas *Death Interrupted (2011) - Saint Peter *Omerta (2011) - Sal *Castle (2010) - Mario Rivera *Lie to Me (2010) - Gus *Flashforward (2010) - ICE Agent in Charge (uncredited) *The Mentalist (2010) - Vice Principal Joseph DeSouza *Farewell to the Sparrow (2009) - Unknown Character *Street Boss (2009) - Tony Pro *Angels & Demons (2009) - Father Silvano Bentivoglio *Criminal Minds - "Demonology" (2009) TV episode - Father Paul Silvano *Meteor - 2 episodes (2009) - Commander Murphy *The Young and the Restless - 11 episodes (2008-2009) - District Attorney Dennis Ellroy *The Chosen (2008) - Father John *CSI: NY - 6 episodes (2006-2008) - Inspector Stanton Gerrard *House - 3 episodes (2007) - Henry Dobson *Commander in Chief (2006) - Hugh Moreland *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Sylvano Fatelli *Murder 101 (2006) - Karl Larch *Angels with Angles (2005) - Rico *What's Up, Scarlet? (2005) - Mr. Maggiami *Blind Justice - 2 episodes (2005) - Chief Tunney *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Diego Artega *Stargate SG-1 - 25 episodes (1998-2005) - Jacob Carter *Medical Investigation (2004) - Lieutenant Colonel Bartek *The District - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Mr. Parras *The Lyon's Den (2003) - Clark Honikee *Momentum (2003) - Frank McIntyre *Identity (2003) - Defense Lawyer *24 (2003) - General Gratz *Face of the Enemy (2003) - Watkins *The Practice - 2 episodes (1998-2003) - Attorney Horace Wright/Principal Gilbert *The Agency (2002) - A Senator in the Committee *Dancing at the Harvest Moon (2002) - Paul Stanton *Malevolent (2002) - Warren Lucas *The Court (2002) - Ohio Senator Charlie Koloski *First Monday (2002) - Unknown Character *The West Wing (2002) - Leonard Wallace *Swordfish (2001) - Agent *Strong Medicine (2001) - Monsignor Nicholas Rinaldi *The Cactus Kid (2000) - Addison *Level 9 (2000) - Delacroix *Gamblin' (2000) - Pappy *Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) - Captain *A Better Way to Die (2000) - Carlos *Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) - Detective Mayhew *Party of Five (2000) - INS Agent Lawrence *King of the World (2000) - Unknown Character *Warm Blooded Killers (1999) - Vince Morehouse *Blue Streak (1999) - Captain Penelli *Ally McBeal (1999) - Harry Wah *A Murder of Crows (1998) - Judge Wiley Banning *Chicago Hope (1998) - Donald Malloy *NightMan (1998) - Mr. Corleone *Bella Mafia (1997) - Unknown Character *Walker, Texas Ranger - 2 episodes (1994-1997) - George Vickers/Paco Cruz *JAG (1997) - Colonel Matthew O'Hara *Life Happens (1996) - Larry *Apollo 11 (1996) - Tom Paine *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) - Elias Stone *Profiler (1996) - Colonel Henry Deems *L.A. Firefighters - 3 episodes (1996) - Detective Lou Cerone *My Son Is Innocent (1996) - Detective Carver *Sisters - 4 episodes (1995-1996) - Captain Smiley *Andersonville (1996) - Hopkins *Co-ed Call Girl (1996) - Henry Binder *Broken Arrow (1996) - General Boone *The Rockford Files: If the Frame Fits... (1996) - Hector Gustavo *Have You Seen My Son (1996) - Chief Heman *New York Daze (1995) - Unknown Character *The Tie That Binds (1995) - Phil Hawkes *Babylon 5 (1995) - Urza Jaddo *ER (1995) - Howard Davis *Kidnapped: In the Line of Duty (1995) - Buddy Fortune *Don Juan DeMarco (1994) - Don Alfonzo *The Burning Season: The Chico Mendes Story (1994) - Alfredo Sezero *Melrose Place - 8 episodes (1992-1994) - Doctor Stanley Levin *Moment of Truth: Cradle of Conspiracy (1994) - Jack Guthrie *Dead Connection (1994) - Lieutenant Stein *Rave Review (1994) - Abe Weinstein *Against the Wall (1994) - Mancusi *Viper (1994) - Chief Pomeroy *Moment of Truth: To Walk Again (1994) - Doctor Cantore *Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story (1993) - Ed Lopez *Crime & Punishment - 3 episodes (1993) - Lieutenant Anthony Bartolo *Perry Mason: The Case of the Skin-Deep Scandal (1993) - Assistant District Attorney Mallars *Unlawful Entry (1992) - Jerome Lurie *Heartbreakers (1992) - Ron Ball *L.A. Law - 5 episodes (1986-1992) - Lawyer Neil Robertson *Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232 (1992) - First Officer Bill Records *Dark Justice (1992) - Clark Langston *Charlie Hoover (1991) - Mr. Anderson *Jake and the Fatman (1991) - Mayor Jim Wilkes *Knight Rider 2000 (1991) - Russell Maddock/K.I.F.T. *Matlock - 2 episodes (1991) - Tom O'Hare *A Mom for Christmas (1990) - Sergeant Morelli *Booker - 22 episodes (1989-1990) - Chick Sterling *The First Power (1990) - Lieutenant Grimes *Heartbeat - 12 episodes (1989) - Doctor Nathan Solt *Too Good to Be True (1988) - Unknown Character *Police Story: The Watch Commander (1988) - Captain MacDonald *Coming of Age (1988) - Mendez *Red Scorpion (1988) - Colonel Zayas *The Accused (1988) - District Attorney Paul Rudolph *Liberace (1988) - Sam *Remo Williams: The Prophecy (1988) - Tony *Big Business (1988) - Board Member #2 *Baja Oklahoma (1988) - Roy Simmons *Stand and Deliver (1988) - Molina *Under Cover (1987) - Lieutant James Leonard *Designing Women (1987) - Mel *The Man Who Fell to Earth (1987) - Unknown Character *U.S. Marshals: Waco & Rhinehart (1987) - Varela *Hunter (1987) - Doctor Schneider *Dangerously Close (1986) - Molly *Between Two Women (1986) - Robert Walker *Cagney & Lacey (1986) - Ronelli *Naked Vengeance (1985) - Detective Russo *I Had Three Wives (1985) - Clayton *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Dagg Dibrimi (voice) *Into the Night (1985) - Stan *Hill Street Blues (1984) - Leon DeGaulle *Fatal Vision - 2 episodes (1984) - Col Pruett *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1984) - Pierce *Cheers (1984) - Marvin *Heartbreakers (1984) - Ron Bell *Best Kept Secrets (1984) - Lieutenant Clifford *Buffalo Bill (1984) - Unknown Character *The A-Team (1984) - Colonel Sanchez *Sudden Impact (1983) - D'Ambrosia *Quarterback Princess (1983) - Ed Ainsworth *The Last Ninja (1983) - Rooney *T.J. Hooker (1983) - Detective Chuck Tyler *The New Odd Couple (1982) - Tony S. *The Powers of Matthew Star (1982) - Brancato *The Phoenix - 2 episodes (1981-1982) - Dave/Kingston *The Greatest American Hero - 2 episodes (1981-1982) - Murph/Nick Castle *Between Two Brothers (1982) - Unknown Character *Circle of Power (1981) - Tony Annese *Lou Grant - 3 episodes (1978-1981) - Morton Tracy/Arnold Zinner/Anthony Leone *Darkroom (1981) - Dominguez *Mr. Merlin (1981) - Detective #1 *Graduation Day (1981) - Halliday *Stone - 2 episodes (1980) - Unknown Character *When a Stranger Calls (1979) - Doctor Mandrakis *Quincy M.E. (1979) - Carvel *Hot Rod (1979) - Cameraman *The Rockford Files - 2 episodes (1976-1979) - Dumas/Orin Wilson *From Here to Eternity - 3 episodes (1979) - Unknown Character *CHiPs (1979) - Officer Borlov *The Boss' Son (1978) - Ken *Death Force (1978) - Morelli *The Bionic Woman (1978) - King Kusari *The Godfather Saga (1997) - Michael's Buttonman #2 (uncredited) *Kill Me If You Can (1977) - Lieutenant *The 3,000 Mile Chase (1977) - Santeen *Most Wanted (1977) - George Winters *Police Story - 2 episodes (1976-1977) - Travis/Deputy D.A. *Once an Eagle (1976) - Adam Brand *Two-Minute Warning (1976) - S.W.A.T. Officer Jennings *Delvecchio (1976) - Arnie *Vigilante Force (1976) - Brian Seldon *Twin Detectives (1976) - Unknown Character *Police Woman (1976) - Torelli *Matt Helm (1975) - Molinas *Cannon (1975) - Alex Shuller *Crazy Mama (1975) - Supermarket Manager *Bronk (1975) - Controller *Columbo (1975) - Coroner Anderson *Sharks' Treasure (1975) - Lieutenant *Capone (1975) - Jack McGurn *Search for the Gods (1975) - Wheeler *The Godfather: Part II (1974) - Michael's Buttonman #2 *Caged Heat (1974) - Undercover Wrestler *Kojak (1974) - Davey *The Slams (1973) - Minor Role *The F.B.I. (1973) - Ligot *The Outside Man (1972) - Second Hawk *Hit Man (1972) - Huey's White Partner (uncredited) *Grave of the Vampire (1972) - Sam *The Hot Box (1972) - Flavio *Rio Tigre (1972) - Unknown Character *Night of the Cobra Woman - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Monty Nash - 2 episodes (1971) - Tomas/Benny *The Jesus Trip (1971) - Pinole *Punishment Park (1971) - Jay Kaufman *The Young Lawyers (1970) - Hank Smith *Cover Me Babe (1970) - Student *Judd for the Defense (1969) - Dave Klein Producer *Mafiosa (2010) (associate producer) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People